villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
The Gun Song
"The Gun Song" is from Assassins. It's about various assassins singing about their guns and how it affected the country. Featuring Leon Czolgosz, John Wilkes Booth, Charles J. Guiteau, Sara Jane Moore. Performers Lyrics It takes a lot of men to make a gun Hundreds Many men to make a gun Men in the mines to dig the iron Men in the mills to forge the steel Men at machines to turn the barrel Mold the trigger, shape the wheel It takes a lot of men to make a gun One gun And all you have to do is Move your little finger Move your little finger and You can change the world Why should you be blue when You've your little finger Prove how just a little finger can hate this gun Change the world What a wonder is a gun What a versatile invention First of all, when you've a gun Everybody pays attention When you think what must be done Think of all that it can do Remove a scoundrel Unite a party Preserve the Union Promote the sales of my book! Ensure my future My niche in history And then the world will see That I am not a man to overlook Ha-ha! And all you have to do is Squeeze your little finger Ease your little finger back You can change the world Whatever else is true, you Trust your little finger Just a single little finger can Change the world I got this really great gun— Shit, where is it—? No, it's really great— Wait— Shit, where is it? Anyway, it's just a .38— But—it's a gun You can make a statement— Wrong— With a gun— Even if you fail It tells 'em who you are Where you stand This one was on sale It—no, not the shoe— Well, actually the shoe was, too No, that's not it— Shit, I had it there—got it! Yeah! There it is And— All you have to do is Crook your little finger Hook your little finger 'round— Shit, I shot it —You can change the world Change the world... Simply follow through and Look, your little finger can Slow them down To a crawl Show them all Big and small It took a little finger no time to Change the world A gun kills many men before it's done Hundreds Long before you shoot the gun Men in the mines and in the steel mills Men at machines, who died for what? Something to buy—a watch, a shoe, a gun A thing to make the bosses richer But a gun claims many men before it's done Just one more Other Appearances *The original version of the song was featured in the play's soundtrack. *The Broadway version was featured on the official soundtrack. Gallery Images 7c273b214f46f55d2b5155d1bf3c26a5.500x331x1.jpg Assassins GunSong1-web.jpg Gun.jpg The-Gun-Song-assassins-2687856-2464-1648.jpg Videos The Gun Song The Ballad of Czolgosz |Original Assassins (BRC) part 4 - What does a Man Do? The Gun Song|Broadway The Gun Song from Stephen Sondheim's 'Assassins' at Ephrata Performing Arts Center (2013) Assassins - Gun Song - 2011 Toronto Cast|Toronto See Also *The Ballad of Czolgosz Category:Theatrical Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Stephen Sondheim